


A Long Days Work

by KabukiCoffeeArts



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Shockwave - Freeform, There's not enough fluff of these two!, knockout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabukiCoffeeArts/pseuds/KabukiCoffeeArts
Summary: Knockout's had a long day. A long, tiring work day. He just needs some love! Just a little love from his mate.ShockWave x Knockout Fluff!For:The_Transformers_Of_Cybertron
Relationships: Shockwave x Knockout
Kudos: 7





	A Long Days Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Yunnan_Defensive_Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Yunnan_Defensive_Guard/gifts).



> This is a fanfic fluff written for The_Transformers_Of_Cybertron! Go check them out! Love ya~!

Knockout sighed, the crimson mech tiredly moving towards the elevators. His day had been long, his work even longer, but finally it was time to rest. His metallic pedes clicked against the dark grey metal floors of the Nemesis's halls on the way to the secondary laboratory hall on the lowest floor of the basement. The Decepticon medic leaned back into the railing, placing his palms on the bar, resting and relaxing on the way to the low floor. Shitty elevator music grated against Knockout's poor abused nerves, a servo coming up to rub his temples annoyingly. The pointed claws were careful not to scratch his faceplate or helm plate. 

As the doors hissed open, Knockout strode with long pretty legs towards the vault doors, pressing his servo against the ID pad. It hissed open slowly and the medic easily made his way inside. Wordlessly, he strode past questionable experiments, finished ones, clones, really whatever ShockWave chose to work on. Knockout didn't really care so long as his mate was happy.

ShockWave and Knockout's union was different from how he and Breakdown's mateship had been. Breakdown had worshipped Knockout from tread to crown. But ShockWave didn't. Sure, the purple mech absolutely loved his crimson comrade, but he gave him his own room to be himself and grow as he should please to.

Knockout strode to the quarters hidden in ShockWave's sanctum; ShockWave's inner sanctum. Their inner sanctum. He opened the door with ease, taking tired steps in. "My love, I quite need a good embrace!" The mech called into the large living area they shared.

"Must you yell?" ShockWave lumbered from the kitchen, a plate of red strawberries dipped in chocolate in his servo. Well, the strawberries were actually flavored jellies molded to look like giant strawberries to fit Cybertronian hands. The chocolate was normal chocolate with sprinkles of metal shavings sprinkled over top.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark. I've had a long day. I forgot I was yelling." He admitted, rubbing his faceplate for a moment, moving to take the plate from his grasp while leaning into the large chassis of his mate. ShockWave's sero slipped down to rest on Knockout's hip while his canon came up to snuggle up under his tyres. The red mech stood up on his toe-tips, pressing his soft lip components against the circular casing, smiling at his red optic. ShockWave didn't have lips himself, but he was more than happy to nuzzle his pentagon shaped helm against his mate's. Knockout twitched his finial with a smile.

Taking a small step back, the medic led his mate over to the couch, sitting on the purple and black couch with ease. ShockWave sat beside, tugging him into his lap. He spread his legs to let Knockout fall into the dip between, trapping him a little. A gasp pulled from Knockout's lips from the small fall, the mech setting the tray on his belly once he settled. ShockWave took the plate to lay a black blanket over his little lover before setting it back down. He let the medic lay his helm on his canon like a pillow. It was warm and Knockout found he liked to cuddle up to it. ShockWave often woke in the night to find his little mate pressed into his side with his arms and legs wrapped around that canon so securely. He found it cute and always saved the memory into his files for later. He had a specific file labled only for Knockout's adorable moments.

The little red medic picked up one of the strawberries, tossing one into his mouth. He took up another to offer the male. The bottom plate of his optic frame dropped open, showing gorgeous sharp denta. He let his tentacle-like glossa slip out and wrap around the artificial fruit. His plate "mouth" closed and his "jaw" opened and closed minutely and repeatedly to crush it. He swallowed it down into his intake. Sure, his mouth would be considered disgusting to some, but Knockout didn't mind. He loved it. He happily let him do what he wanted with that mouth.

"I love you." Knockout looked up at him, softly placing his servo on his cheek. ShockWave tilted into his mate's servo. If he could smile, he'd offer him one. Knockout smiled lovingly, taking another strawberry into his mouth. He ate one, and fed his mate one. Once the plate was cleaned of the pretty pink fruit, it was set on the coffee table. At some point during the snacking the television was turned on and a random show was turned on. Knockout thought it was called "Unsolved Murders" or something. He didn't really care. He was just happy to sit and rest in the arms of his large purple mate.

He curled in, sighing happily as he cuddled the blanket and warm cylindrical weapon. His optic shutters drew slowly ever heavier, blinking lazily. The blinks became lower, heavier, until those wine red optics didn't open. His vents breathed easy huffs of air, a soft breeze whistling in the way that signified he was in recharge.

ShockWave recognized the sound immediately and shifted to dip his servo below his body. He lifted his little mech against the large windows of his chassis, letting the blanket around him fall as he carried his pretty creature to the berthroom they shared.

When Knockout had moved in, he absolutely insisted on them getting a larger berth than ShockWave's previous one. Their's now could fit two bots the size of Megatron and a predacon without touching. Well, maybe not a predacon, but it was definitely large. He had padded it with two mattress pads and covered the thing in enough blankets, pillows, and plush creatures to make a nest for Predaking! Not that Knockout would ever share. He had even been reluctant to share with ShockWave! But now the pair continuously added to the nest.

ShockWave crouched and set the little medic on the berth, it only being six feet off the ground at the top of the mattresses. They had had to keep it low to the ground because of how many things filled their nest. Again, ShockWave wished he could smile as he climbed in beside the beautiful crimson one he loved. He leaned over him, lifting his helm so he could slide his canon under it. He gently laid it back and Knockout gave a little happy rumble, pressing into ShockWave once he relaxed back on the bedding. He laid his servo over him and on his belly, softly rumbling his engines when he made a cute little noise, enjoying the weight on his sides. 

ShockWave sighed happily, leaning his helm into the back of Knockout's neck. His optical shutter slid closed over his bright red optic and he let himself slip into recharge, resting alongside his mate, his life partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic fluff written for The_Transformers_Of_Cybertron! Go check them out! Love ya~


End file.
